


After Dark

by Flamingoos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, ace is a really disgusting boy, i think i'm going to just write about everything, in my world ace tops, there's too many things to name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingoos/pseuds/Flamingoos
Summary: Short smut fics I just decided to finally put together.





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Think you've always wanted to kiss Ace? Think again...

If anyone were to ask Stuart what his favorite time of the day is, he’d happily say the morning. Which is quite ironic considering he spends most of those hours sleep past the alarm. But what makes them so meaningful is the special attention he gets from his one and only.

Especially on the days Ace feels the need to be more affectionate. The days where he’s up for a sleepy shag and this morning is definitely worth waking up to.

Ace sucks him softly from below, eyes barely open to help keep focus. He isn’t exactly giving it his all, but it seems to do the trick for Stuart who’s been constantly shivering from his touch.

Ace stops midway to check in on the singer, but wraps his hand around his length to make up for the lack of attention. “Feels good?”

Stuart nods, turning the side of his face into the pillow. “Mhmm. S-so good”

“Gonna cum for me anytime soon, Stu?”

“Nng- Don’t really want to~”

The bassist chuckles . He knows Stuart doesn’t exactly mean that, but the boy barely has the energy to last more than one round. He decides to make this go feel better than the last and kisses around Stuart’s erection before sliding it back into the warmth of his mouth.

His lover gasps sensually, entertained by the feeling of the man’s wet tongue swirling playfully around his cock. It’s as if Ace knows all the right moves to make by heart, because he never fails at getting even the smallest reactions out of him.

“Can’t hold it in forever, bluebell.” Ace teases. “Any moment and I’m gonna feel you leaking all over my tongue like a broken faucet.”

Stuart moans uncontrollably listening to Ace’s filthy talking. His legs are now bent, making it easier for the bassist to dive his head down a little deeper and pull back up.

“I won’t stop ya if you do. In fact, I’ll show you how messy you can be when you’re horny like this.”

Stuart hides his face with his hands, embarrassed by the fact that he was right. He could hardly think straight with the way Ace was handling him. “Don’t say tha-ahh. Fuck,”

“Say what? That my sweet mouth isn’t turning you on right now and you’re dick is hard over nothing?” Ace’s voice is deep and groggy. “You know, if it weren’t for me being so tired I’d have you screaming for me to say more.”

He pumps the singer a few times, enjoying how Stuart’s body react on its own to his touch. He clearly doesn’t feel like he has any control of himself, only comprehending that the more he encourages Ace, then the less of a chance he’d have at coming at all. And if it’s one thing he knows about the bassist better than anyone is that the man was a professional at talking his way through any kind of intercourse.

So Stuart finally admits defeat. “Fine, Ace. You win. But I can’t take anymore- need to cum now.”

“You’re really a slut for me in the morning, aren’t you?” Ace wasn’t looking for an answer. Instead he buried his face right back between Stuart’s legs for what he figured would probably be the last time for today.

“Yes, please…. fuck-Ace!,” It comes out as nothing more than a squeak.

Soon after his hands make a quick reach for Ace’s hair. He grips his locks- not too hard but enough to keep the man in place as he thrusts his hips forward. The bassist freezes up when he feels Stuart’s erection pulse against his tongue and opens wide to take in everything his singer gives to him.

The orgasm was slow and intense and Stuart whines his way through the pleasure. Finally, his fingers go soft, untangling themselves from his hair. As he comes to an end, Ace tugs away the covers from over him to meet his boyfriend’s glance like he expected.

He pulls himself off his length and with the upmost confidence-just as he promised-parts his lips enough for Stuart to see his semen pooling in Ace’s mouth. The singer’s face goes tinted red.

The scene itself is beyond lewd- enough to get Stuart’s member twitching against his stomach. But he’s too spent to think he could last any longer. Which means he’s left to watch Ace gulp his seed down hungrily and grin, highly satisfied in his work.

But Stuart furrows his eyebrows, silently calling Ace closer to him with a small wave of his hand. The bassist obeys, crawling up to him until their heads are touching. Stuart pokes out a curious tongue and brushes his thumb below Ace’s lip to collect the drying cum left over. Much better.

“Good morning?” Ace asks quietly.“

"Very good morning.”

Now Stuart smiles along, eyes beginning to close shut once again. His hand falls back down to his side and for a minute Ace rests his head next to Stu’s, closing his eyes as well. Both men begin to snore pleasantly against each other, feeling their chests rise and fall in sync.

Yep. Morning time was his absolute favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was quite the hiatus I took there, so sorry! But I'm back and feeling gross as ever! So... how'd you people like it ;)


End file.
